


with that, he was gone

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [6]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Domestic Disputes, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fights, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Makeup, Miscommunication, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, but lucas doesn't know that yet, okay not an ACTUAL break up, oof this is SO EMO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: prompt: Can you maybe write something about elliott who hurt/shout at Lucas? And how Lucas feel about it? And how they manage it? P.S love your prompts 💓





	1. "just fucking stop"

**Author's Note:**

> haha hope you like unnecessary sadness

 “Just fucking stop. I’m leaving.”

Those were words that Lucas didn’t think he’d ever have to hear - not from the man who he had given everything he had to offer to. It hadn’t been a good day by any means, and so Lucas wasn’t completely surprised when Eliott finally snapped and put his foot down. They had been bickering on and off about unimportant issues. Lucas was annoyed that Eliott wouldn’t clean up after himself. Eliott felt like Lucas’s constant commentary over cleaning was belittling.

“You’re overreacting!” Lucas had said earlier in the day after Eliott accused Lucas of treating him like a child. “I’m just saying that you could clean up as you go. That’s all!”

“Don’t talk to me like a child! I’m not an idiot, you know?”

“No one said you were an idiot!”

“Then stop talking to me like I am one!”

It had been going on for hours at this point. Eliott looked drained, his eyes more sunken in than usual, and his face pale and void of any life. Lucas, on the other hand, could have gone on for days. His skin was flush red with aggravation. It was a bad trait of his - getting some sick form of validation from winning an argument - and yet he found himself easing into the argument as though it were a competition. He’s sure Mika and Lisa have heard them by now, but he didn’t care. His mind was blank - the words coming out were just words, devoid of any real meaning yet charged with malice.

 

They had taken a temporary break from arguing when Lucas left to go meet with Yann, Basile, and Arthur. They were hanging out at Yann’s house, playing video games and talking about whatever came to their minds, but Lucas couldn’t help the burning feeling in the back of his mind from taking over. He had hurt Eliott by yelling and the guilt was beginning to seep into his skin, making the fabric of his clothes feel just as tainted as his words. Yes, Eliott had hurt him too, but it didn’t matter in this moment.

_Maybe I was the one overreacting_ , Lucas began to rationalize, _Maybe I made him feel small._

The rest of the night with the boys passed by painfully slow, but he didn’t feel like going back home just yet. He knew that once he stepped inside those doors and laid eyes on Eliott, the floodgates would open up. The thought alone was overwhelming, and so he stayed with the boys for many more hours, letting himself sink deeper and deeper into the uncomfortable couch. He could tell that Arthur was peaking over at him every few minutes in an attempt to gain some insight as to why Lucas hadn’t contributed to their conversation.

“I’m fine, Arthur,” Lucas said plainly without looking in his friend’s direction. “I’m just tired.”

“Go home then! Get some sleep. It’s not like we’re doing anything important.” Arthur shook his shoulders a little, loosening Lucas up ever so slightly.

“Uh, so we’re not important anymore? Is that what you’re saying, Arthur?” Basile spoke up, much too loud for the small living room, prompting Arthur to roll his eyes and scoff.

“It’s not like Lucas was listening to us anyway.” Arthur replied.

“It’s the _thought_ , dear friend! The thought!”

“Lucas,” Yann’s voice, clear and noticeably fed up with the bickering, cut through the fog in Lucas’s head. “If something’s up, deal with it. We’ll be fine, it’s no biggie.” Lucas smiled at this before nodding in Yann’s direction, always appreciative of his no-nonsense demeanor.

“Thanks Yann, and thank you too, Arthur. I’ll see you all later, yeah?” Before Lucas left, he could faintly hear Basile complain.

“What? I didn’t get a thank you!”

 

Walking back into the apartment was worse than Lucas had imagined. Eliott was facing the window while sitting on the pull-out couch bed. His shoulders were tense. A cold chill ran up and down the length of Lucas’s entire body at the sight of it all. It felt like an ice cube had lodged itself in his throat. He cautiously walked over to Eliott, careful not to move too quickly or suddenly, and sat down at the far end of the bed. Even though it pained him to do so, he could feel Eliott’s need for distance.

“Elio-”

“No, let me speak first.” In any other situation, Eliott’s authoritativeness would have sparked something akin to arousal within Lucas. This time, however, it felt like a cold hard door had been slammed against his fingers, leaving them broken and limp. There was nothing inviting about his tone, and so Lucas didn’t speak. He barely breathed.

“I know what you said this morning wasn’t meant to be rude. I get that, but you need to see things from my side. Telling me to pick up after myself? Like a fucking child. Seriously, Lucas?” Eliott’s voice gradually began to rise. Lucas started to fidget on the couch, suddenly feeling deeply uncomfortable. “I mean, I tell you time and time again that I don’t like when I’m spoken down to. Like I’m dumb or something. People always assume I don’t know what I’m doing or that I need help, but I don’t. I don’t need their help and I don’t need yours!”

The words felt like a dagger. It sliced clean and hot through Lucas. He felt the familiar stinging of oncoming tears and he made no effort to bite them back. They fell mercilessly, clouding up his vision, pooling up in his eyes so intensely that he felt blind for a moment.

“I’m sorry, Eliott. I never want you to feel that way. You know that.” Lucas’s voice came out broken and - in his mind - weak.

“No, just stop, Lucas. It’s not enough to just _know_ something.”

“Eliott, I love you.”

“I know. That’s not the point.”

“I do, though, I mean it.”

“Stop trying to guilt trip me and just _listen_.”

“Please, just hear me out-”

“Just fucking stop. I’m leaving.”

With those words, Eliott became a stranger to Lucas. When he looked at him from the edge of the bed, he no longer recognized the man in front of him. The clear grey-blue eyes became ice cold. The soft brown hair became a muddled, darkened heap of follicles. There was a stranger on his bed, in his house, and in his heart.

“What do you mean?” Is all Lucas could think of.

“I _mean_ that I’m leaving, Lucas. I can’t… I don’t want to deal with this right now, okay?” Eliott was already getting up and heading towards the door. Lucas, like a lost puppy desperately searching for someone or something to call home, trailed behind him. His arms were outstretched, tears still falling despite the overbearing numbness Lucas felt, as he let go of any sense of dignity he thought he had.

“Please don’t leave me, Eliott,” The older man’s back was facing Lucas, which Lucas was grateful for. He’s not sure if he could have handled the blank expression on Eliott’s face. “I’m sorry. I said I’m sorry!”

Eliott huffed in what Lucas believed to be sheer annoyance before turning around. He let his hands cup Lucas’s face, his thumb gently wiping away tears that were already beginning to dry, and spoke. The contrast between his emotionless voice and his comforting touch left Lucas dizzy.

“I’m not leaving _you_ , Lucas. I’m just leaving.” Eliott made no attempt to elaborate, his hands already leaving Lucas’s face and going to reach out for the door knob.

“But you’ll be back?”

Eliott rolled his shoulders and opened the door. “Bye, Lucas.”

And with that, he was gone.

 


	2. "it's just a sink"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, ask and you shall receive. many of you wanted a second part to the eliott x lucas fighting prompt i received, so here ya go! couldn’t have our boys stay mad at each other for too long.

**From Eliott (13h02):** can we meet sometime?

**From Eliott (13h02):** soon preferably

**From Eliott (13h09):** please Lucas, we need to talk

 

He stared at the texts for what felt like hours although he’s sure it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds. They were burning holes into his mind. _Talk_ , he worried, _that doesn’t sound good. That’s never a good thing._

It had been a full week since they’d seen each other last. When Eliott reassured him that he wasn’t leaving Lucas necessarily - simply leaving - Lucas assumed he meant for the night. He made up the bed that same night and waited for Eliott to return so that they could discuss the events that unfolded. Lucas was disappointed, though not necessarily surprised, when Eliott didn’t come home that evening. The fight had been big - bigger than any of their other smaller disagreements or conflicts. If Eliott needed space, then so be it.

After three days of no communication with Eliott, Lucas began to spiral. It wasn’t like Eliott to go completely off-grid without giving Lucas some sort of sign as to what he might be doing. Eliott had been no more than a ghost lurking in Lucas’s head and in his sheets at night. For a brief moment, it felt as though Eliott had been little more than a dream - elongated and hyper-real - but a dream nonetheless. When the panic began to bubble up so intensely that Lucas felt he might implode, he decided to reach out.

 

**To Eliott (23h37):** Eliott can we talk? It’s been 3 days…

**To Eliott (23h48):** please i just need to know that you’re okay…

 

His attempts were rendered null and void. Eliott had seen the messages and responded with silence. The familiar yet unwelcome numbness crept back into Lucas’s system.

He had been left, again. By Eliott, again.

He would have felt stupid if he didn’t feel so numb. The rest of the week passed by and, much to Lucas’s surprise, he seldom felt the absence of Eliott’s company. He seldom felt anything, admittedly, but Lucas couldn’t help but think that he’d prefer to feel nothing over feeling the immense, radiating loss he was experiencing. By the end of the week, Lucas silently wondered if there was any reason to hold onto hope at all.

A ringing sound cut through his thoughts. It was from Eliott. He asked if they could meet sometime soon and Lucas couldn’t help but feel his anger slowly come back to life. After reaching out on his own - asking for the same exact thing - Eliott expectantly believes that Lucas will meet up with him on his own time. Lucas found it to be presumptuous and, at the far end of things, blatantly disrespectful. He took one, then two, then three deep breaths and attempted to process his emotions rationally. He soon decided that he was agitated, but that his love for Eliott overpowered any semblance of anger he began to spark up. With that in mind, he responded.

 

**To Eliott (13h17):** okay..

**From Eliott (13h18):** i’ll come over in about 20?

**To Eliott (13h18):** sounds good

**From Eliott (13h21):** ❤️

**To Eliott (13h22):** ❤️❤️

 

He waited, tapping his foot anxiously, as he cycled through all the possible outcomes of Eliott coming over. The number of possibilities were too much, too fast, and too hard to process - and so he let his mind go blank for the millionth time that week. He would have stayed that way, zombified on the couch, if it weren’t for the sound of faint knocks on the door.

Standing so close to Eliott again was akin to intoxication. Lucas wanted to trade his worries and insecurities for the warmth of Eliott’s arms. He couldn’t, though, and so he donned the poker face that he had perfected over the years. He was good at putting up a front. He let Eliott inside, trading no more than awkward glances, before they both took a spot on either side of the couch. The air was thick surrounding them. Lucas, refusing to be the one to break the silence, cleared his throat in an obnoxiously loud manner. _Ready when you are_ , he attempted to tell Eliott.

“Lucas,” Eliott began almost immediately after Lucas had cleared his throat, seeming to have picked up on his signal. “I’m-”

“No, wait, let me go first.” Lucas spoke up, changing his mind, before he realized what he was doing. He didn’t have something planned, not really, but he knew he had to get this unbearable weight off of his chest. “I’m sorry for talking down to you. I swear I didn’t mean to, but I’m sorry.” Eliott looked over at him briefly but remained painfully silent. “I tried to reach out but I guess you didn’t want to. I get it. I just… I wanted to make sure you were okay, so when I didn’t hear back…” He trailed off, not really having an ending to what he was saying in the first place.

He recalled Eliott telling him to stop guilt tripping him on the night he left, and so he let the silence between them extend. _Stop rambling,_ He thought to himself throughout the bout of silence they were experiencing, _He’ll think you’re guilt tripping him again_.

Eliott exhaled, long and a little shaky. “I need to apologize too..” Lucas couldn’t look him in the eyes. He knew that he’d be confronted with a glassy eyed Eliott -  vulnerable and afraid. The thought alone hurt, and so Lucas decided to keep his eyes fixated on his hands instead. “The truth is… I knew you weren’t trying to hurt me or anything like that. I just get scared, you know? People always think I need extra help or extra care, but sometimes a messy sink is just a messy sink, you know? It’s not a sign. It’s not something I’m not already aware of. It’s just a sink.” Lucas knew that Eliott was indirectly addressing a multitude of factors, but he didn’t bring it up. The sink analogy would suffice for now.

“I’m sorry, Eliott.”

“I know, and I’m sorry too.” Lucas could tell that Eliott was looking at him, expecting Lucas to look back, but he couldn’t. “I didn’t mean for it to go on this long.” At this, Lucas scoffed and shook his head. Despite not looking at Eliott, he could feel the older boy’s expression change.

“An entire fucking week?”

“I know. I meant to reach out, but…”

“But what?” Lucas felt that same hot anger dare to peak its way through, but he caught it. Sometimes his temper scared him. “You know what? Nevermind. It doesn’t matter now anyway.”

And with that, they fell back into their routine of silence. Lucas continued to stare at his hands while Eliott’s gaze darted across all areas of the room. This wasn’t how Lucas had expected their reunion to go - he’s not sure if it’s been better or worse than his expectations. Eliott cleared his throat, replicating Lucas’s earlier actions, but said nothing. _He’s ready when I am_ , Lucas caught on.

“Look,” Lucas pried his eyes away from his hands and up to Eliott. Eliott was already looking at him - the glassy eyes that Lucas didn’t want to encounter. He felt a strange twist in his chest. “I know we’ve got our shit to work through, but I miss you. I really do.”

“I miss you, too.” There was a brief pause. “Can I stay tonight?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I do.”

Lucas swallowed. “I know this doesn’t fix everything.” Eliott looked down briefly, a flash of hurt noticeably taking its place on his face, before he spoke up.

“I know. We need to talk about things… about how we’re going to move forward, you know?” Lucas was scared to ask his next question, fearing the response he’d get, but he knew it had to be done sooner rather than later. Ripping off a band-aid, so to speak.

“But… we _will_ move forward, yeah?”

Eliott smiled, a genuine one that made his eyes crinkle, and took Lucas’s face in his hands. He pressed a small but sweet kiss to Lucas’s lips before leaning back and pressing another one to his cheek.

“Of course we will.”

Their problems weren’t fixed. Tension still hung in the air and threatened to fall at any moment. But for now, things were good. Things were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
